James Potter II
* Ginny Potter * Albus Potter * Lily Potter II * * * Molly Weasley * Artur Weasley * Bill Weasley * Fleur Weasley * Victoire Weasley * Charlie Weasley * Percy Weasley * Molly Weasley II * * George Weasley * Angelina Weasley * Fred Weasley II * Ron Weasley * Hermiona Granger * Hugo Weasley * Rose Weasley * Dudley Dursley * Ciocia * Kuzyni * |przynależność = * Rodzina Potter * Rodzina Weasleyów * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor |aktor = Will Dunn |dom = GryffindorHave just heard that James S Potter has been Sorted (to nobody's surprise) into Gryffindor. Teddy Lupin (Head Boy, Hufflepuff) disappointed. J.K. Rowling Twitter. }} James Syriusz Potter II (ur. ok. 2004 r.) — czarodziej półkrwi; pierwsze dziecko i najstarszy syn Harry'ego i Ginny Potterów. James mając dwa lata doczekał się brata Albusa, a dwa lata później siostry, Lily. Imiona odziedziczył po dziadku i ojcu chrzestnym Harry'ego. Jego rodzicami chrzestnymi są Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley.Klip wideo J.K. Rowling ze swojego nowego filmu dokumentalnego J.K.Rowling: Rok w Życiu. 1 września 2015 roku rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. Biografia Wczesne Życie James Syriusz Potter urodził się między 1 września 2003 a 31 sierpnia 2004 roku jako pierwsze dziecko swoich rodziców, Harry'ego i Ginny Potterów. Został nazwany na cześć swojego dziadka ze strony ojca oraz ojca chrzestnego swojego ojca. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu lewo|mały|225px| W 2014 roku James, wraz z swoją rodziną, oglądał finał Mistrzostw Świata w Qudditchu. Kilka dni przed meczem, jego tata przedstawił mu i jego młodszemu bratu, Albusowi, szukającego bułgarskiej reprezentacji narodowej w Qudditchu i starego współpracownika ojca, Wiktora Kruma. James roześmiał się, kiedy Albus nieomal spadł ze strefy VIP dopingując, kiedy Gonçalo Flores strzelił pierwszego gola podczas gry, ale ich wujek Ron złapał go za tył jego szaty i uratował go. Śmiech Jamesa spowodował, że korespondentka proroka codziennego, Rita Skeeter (która komentowała mecz na żywo wspólnie z Ginny) zasugerowała, iż mógł popchnąć Albusa. James oklaskiwał Bułgarię, kiedy wygrała turniej. Lata Hogwartu (2015-2022) mały|James i Albus w Expressie James rozpoczął naukę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, pierwszego września 2015 roku i został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, ku niczyjego niespodziewanego i rozczarowanego Teddy'ego Lupina. Dwa lat później, James pojechał do Hogwartu z Albusem, który właśnie rozpoczyna swój pierwszy rok. James właśnie wtedy, rozpoczął swój trzeci rok. Do Hogwartu też zaczęli uczęszczać jego kuzyni Victoire, Rose Granger-Weasley, Hugo i syn Dracona Malfoya Scorpius, z którym (sądząc po wielu czynnikach np. że jest Ślizgonem i rodzice ich się nie dogadywali) za pewnie nie ma dobrych relacji. Przed swoim szóstym rokiem nauki, otrzymał od swojego taty, Pelerynę Niewidkę. Dalszym ciągu dokucza swojemu bratu, między innymi dlatego, że jest w Slytherinie. Też na tym samym roku dostał od swojego wujka Rona, grzebień, który zmienił jego kolor włosów na różowy Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko, Act I scena siódma . W pewnym momencie swojego życia wszedł w posiadanie Mapy Huncwotów, na pewno po 2020 roku. Wygląd James wyróżniał się spośród rodzeństwa, gdyż jako jedyny był podobny zarówno do ojca, jak i do matki. Miał czarne, rozwichrzone włosy i jasnobrązowe oczy, był szczupły i niewysoki. Charakter James jest bardzo podobny do swojego wuja (Rona Weasleya). Ma talent do ingerowania w życie miłosne innych ludzi. Ma też poczucie humoru i miłość do psot od swoich dwóch wujków, Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Był wścibski i dokuczliwy, lecz wszystko umiał obrócić w żart. James jest mieszanką pomiędzy Ronem, a Fredem i Georgem. Jest też bardzo podobny do swoich imienników, swojego dziadka, Jamesa Pottera i ojca chrzestnego swojego ojca, Syriusza Blacka. Ma po nich złośliwość i kłopotliwy charakter. Jest też dokuczliwy w stosunku do swojego młodszego brata, Albusa z którym się często kłóci. James wydaje się pewny siebie i niezależny. Relacje Harry i Ginny Potter lewo|mały|225px Młodego Jamesa można postrzegać jako małego buntownika; był mniej związany z rodzicami niż jego rodzeństwo. Możliwe, że jako najstarszy czuł się odpychany, więc dokuczając bratu, chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Mimo wszystko z szacunkiem odnosił się do rodziców. Dowodem tego jest fakt, kiedy podczas kłótni, Ginny zwróciła mu uwagę. Ten, prawie natychmiast zamilknął pod ciężkim spojrzeniem matki. Albus Potter Wobec Albusa James był bardzo złośliwy i dokuczliwy. Często straszył młodszego brata, a także przedrzeźniał go. Śmiał się z tego, że jest w Slytherinie. Ich relacje wydają się być napięte, pełne kłótni, co upodabnia ich do ich imienników - Jamesa, Syriusza i Severusa. Lily Potter mały|120px|Lily Potter - siostra Jamesa Relacje Lily i Jamesa nie są dokładniej przybliżone, jednak możliwe, że nie był on wobec niej tak dokuczliwy, jak dokuczliwy był dla Albusa. Mógł troszczyć się o siostrę i pomagać jej w wypadku kłopotów. Scorpius Malfoy mały|lewo|120px|Scorpius Malfoy Relacje między Scorpiusem i Jamesem nie są znane, ale można zakładać, że nie były dobre, tak samo jak ich ojców. James nienawidził Ślizgonów, którym właśnie jest Malfoy, a na domiar złego, Scorpius jest jeszcze Malfoyem, których zapewne James nienawidzi. Victoire Weasley Relacje są na pewno dobre. Gdy zobaczył, że Teddy Lupin całuje kuzynkę, przybiegł od razu by powiedzieć o tym swoim rodzinie. Victoire jest jedną z jego kuzynek, co oznacza, że musieli spędzać ze sobą sporo czasu i są nawet w podobnym wieku. Teddy Lupin Kiedy James zobaczył Teddy'ego całującego się z jego kuzynką, Victoire, pobiegł powiedzieć o tym swojej rodzinie. Wydaje się, że chce by Teddy został oficjalnym członkiem ich rodziny. Weasleyowie Wiadomo, że poprzez częste wizyty ich rodziców, James utrzymywał bliskie kontakty z kuzynami, Rose i Hugonem. Mógł być też związany z Fredem Weasleyem, który był w podobnym wieku. Etymologia * James jest angielską formą późnołacińskiego imienia Iacomus, które z kolei wywodzi się od Ιακωβος (Iakobos). Od XIII wieku imię stało się popularne w Anglii i Szkocji. Imię ma po swoim dziadku od strony ojca. * ''Syriusz ''ma znaczenie ''Gwiazda, ponieważ jest najjaśniejszą gwiazdą w Canis Major, konstelacji Wielkiego Psa, jak również całego nocnego nieba, jest również psią gwiazdą z Starożytnej Mitologii Greckiej, ponieważ był psem Oriona. Imię dostał po ojcu chrzestnym swojego ojca. * Potter to bardzo częste nazwisko pochodzenia angielskiego. Tradycyjnie odnosi się do zawodu robienia garncarstwa. Majątek mały|Mapa Huncwotów * Mapa Huncwotów - należała do jego dziadka, który stworzył ją, razem z swoimi przyjaciółmi. Kiedyś należała do jego taty i należała do jego najcenniejszego dobytku. Po roku 2020 roku wykradł ją swojego ojcu z biurka. * Peleryna Niewidka - dostał od swojego, taty przed rozpoczęciem szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Jest w jego rodzinie od lat. * Różdżka - na pewno kupił ją na ulicy Pokątnej przed rozpoczęciem pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie. Długość różdżki, drewno i typ rdzenia nie są znane. * Sowa - Podczas wejścia do pociągu Hogwart-Express pokazane jest, że ma w sowę w klatce, spoczywała na jego szkolnej torbie i bagażu. * Grzebień - James dostał grzebień od Rona Weasleya, noc przed powrotem do Hogwartu. Ten grzebień był prawdopodobnie przedmiotem żartu, który sprawił, że kolor jego włosów, zmienił się na różowy. Ciekawostki * James wykradł ojcu Mapę Huncwotów, jednak Peleryna Niewidka nadal służyła Harry'emu. * Relacje Jamesa i Albusa łudząco przypominały relacje ich imienników - Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Severusa Snape'a. * James posiadał swoją własną sowę, którą zabrał do Hogwartu. Za kulisami mały|Tom Milligan jako jeden z aktorów odgrywających Jamesa w sztuce ''[[Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko]] * James został zagrany w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga przez Willa Dunna. * James został zagrany w wystawianej na West Endzie sztuce Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko przez Toma Milligana. * James Potter II jest główną postacią w fanowskiej serii James Potter, która jest nieoficjalną kontynuacją książek o Harrym Potterze. Seria ta nie jest w żaden sposób związana lub zatwierdzona przez J. K. Rowling. * W dniu 1 września 2015 r., J.K.Rowling napisała na twitterze, że James rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, dzięki czemu znany jest rok, w którym James rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, a także jego wiek i przybliżony rok urodzenia.Seria James Potter . * Naukę w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie rozpoczął w 2015, a skończył w 2022 roku. Występowanie mały|Fanowska [[James Potter (seria)|seria James Potter]] * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Rodzina Potter Kategoria:Postacie z epilogu Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Uczniowie z 2015 de:James Sirius Potter en:James Potter II es:James Sirius Potter et:James Potter II fi:James Potter II fr:James Potter II ro:James Sirius Potter ru:Джеймс Сириус Поттер sh:Džejms Poter II tr:James Potter II